Samizu Asami
is one of the main characters in Season Pretty Cure Floret Orchestra! She is also the predecessor of the Spring leader, Floret Harmony. Her catchphrase is Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Her theme color is pink, and represents the eighth note. Her powers are around nature, and her main power is wind. Etymology comes from meaning "Small", combined with meaning "water" Samizu means "Small Water" or "Small Ocean". is a common female Japanese name meaning "morning beauty". Her whole name means Small Ocean of the Morning Beauty. History Childhood She has been a good child since childhood, but being lonely at times because of being the only child. She learned so much in school growing up, and wanted to do nothing but be with her parents. Though being like that growing up, she was told a lot that she was a lot to handle at a young age, especially when she was her parents first. Meeting Bamboo She meets bamboo when she was trying to take food to her family. She gets attacked by a man that saw her pick up a pink gem, known as a hymn, that contained the powers of the floret of spring. She gets attacked which causes Floret Harmony to appear preventing the monster and the villain from attacking her. This indicates that she is bound to be the next pretty cure. The fairy and girl suddenly meet when bamboo was cheering in the bushes about finding a new pretty cure to save the land from king shrivel. After, bamboo becomes her plush toy to keep for when her sister comes. This ties in to May being born and the first monster to appear. Becoming Cure May She was taking a look at the fully grown cherry blossoms, until she turns to see the girl from school upset about her family making her choice of being a professional singer or not. Asami tries to calm her down but this gives the villain to appear and have advantage to take the girls love and herself, and become a monster, taking love from others with it. This becomes worse for Asami when she sees the cherry blossoms from before, get destroyed during an attack on her. But giving herself to save what she cared about, she becomes Cure May, stopping the monster and saving others with it. She stays as may till the end of the series. Meeting Cure Sun TBA Bio * Name: Samizu Asami * Species: Human * Zodiac: Virgo * Blood-Type: A * Weight: 134 lbs * Height: 5'4 * Eye: Blue * Hair: Brown(Asami) and Pink(May) * Problem(s): None Personality She is very timed and sheepish, that is very scared at times. Though being sheepish, she is very intelligent that is called miss perfect in school. She sometimes stands up people at times, but only when she isn't hesitating about who she is stand up against. She has a love for manga, including fantasy and shoujo, and draws for her loves of it. She also loves the plants, including Cherry Blossoms. She tends to study and read a lot, being a bookworm at times. She gets a little more braver as the series goes on, with her development starting after Masterpiece was born(SPCFO20). Appearances In her casual clothing, she wears a pink suit-like dress. Her top has a white folded collar with a red strip going down from the collar to a white strip separating the top to the skirt. There are two pieces of white cloth on separate sides of the red strip. Her sleeves are puffy, long sleeved. The bottom is a pink skirt that goes down to her knees. There is a white piece of the skirt that is under the pink, and is shown at the bottom of the skirt. Her hair is in two low ponytails that are held by ponytails that have daisies on them. She also wears knee-high socks and brown shoes. In her school uniform, she wears a sailor-like uniform with many different features. Her blue collar is more rectangle-like than others, and has a pink bow. The collar also has one white strip on the edge. She wears a white half shirt with has puffy sleeves and a pocket on her right of the shirt. Under, is a blue tank-top dress that goes to her thighs. There is a white strip at the end of the skirt. Her hair is in two low ponytails that are held by ponytails that have daisies on them. She also wears thigh-high socks and old-school shoes. For outside, she wears pink gym shoes. In her PJs, she wears a pink night-gown. The top has an open-cut collar that has a white strip, making it a little more decorative. It also has loose shirt sleeves. To separate the gown, there is a white strip with a bow in the chest on it. At the bottom, it is a skirt that goes down to her knees. Her hair is down, with a piece of her hair peeking up from her bangs. When walking around, she wears pink and white, bunny slippers. In her winter jacket, TBA In her swim wear, TBA In the first movie, TBA As Cure May, TBA As Chorus May, TBA As Director May, TBA Relationships * Iwahoshi Natsumi: * Hanako Etsuko: * Bamboo: * Mother Earth: * Ghost of Harmony: * Floret Blossom: Cure May is Asami's alter ego. In order to transform, she has to have her Pink Hymn. Transformations She pulls out her Hymn and starts to sing a small song to activate the hymn, which lasts for a few seconds. After it activates, she says Nature Anthem! to start the transformation. Vines comes out of the jewel which goes around her legs and arms then disappears in light which causes her boots and gloves to appear. Extra vines goes around the rest of the legs after the boots for socks. Wind of Light comes out and makes her outfit appear and grow her hair, turning it pink. Vines come out again to pull up her hair and decorate it. Flowers and her earrings appear after the vines decorate her hair. She places her Hymn on the left side of her, causing a cape to appear, flowing on the left side of her as well, finishing the look. She says her introduction phrase while she circling with wind following her before she finishes with a pose. Alter-Transformations * * Attacks * is one of May's main attacks. * is one of May's main attacks. * is one of May's main attacks. * is one of May's group attacks. * is one of May's group attacks she uses with the Chorus Jewel. * is one of May's group attacks she uses with the Nature's Song Book. Music Asami's voice actor, Kaori Mizuhashi has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. * Spring Hymn * Bravery Duet * Bow or Curtsey(With Natsumi) * One in the Same(With Ghost of Harmony) Trivia * Asami's birthday falls to the 21st of September. Therefore, her zodiac is Virgo. * Asami's blood-type is A. * Her favorite color is red, though wears pink everywhere she goes. * Her favorite food is chicken, and her least being salad. * As much as disliking salad, she hates her greens as well, though being good for her. * She is the reincarnation of her great uncle, the man who told Daichi's great grandfather to come up with the family café. Gallery Season Pretty Cure Floret Orchestra- Shinrin Asami.jpg|Samizu Asami Season Pretty Cure Floret Orchestra- Cure May.jpg|May Category:Pretty Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cure Heartly Category:Season Pretty Cure Floret Orchestra!